


Arrows and Swords

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place directly following the episode Ring Of Fire. What might have been the after effects of April's comments and Devon's attitude towards them. This is not a pro-April fic. Though this might be the reasoning her attitudes towards Michael and Kitt changed later in the season. Michael/Kitt bonding-friendship fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows and Swords

Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson.

 

You dream a dream  
But you never wake up  
You're so afraid  
That the dream is over  
-'Good Guys' Aqua

Arrows and Swords  
by Tomy

"Hey Pal, do you need me for anything?" They had recently pulled into the Foundation lot and after sitting in the semi for a number of hours, the car refused to start again. After a fair amount of Kitt's grumblings and Michael pushing the car, Kitt was now nestled in his bay eagerly awaiting repairs.

"No, Michael, please go rest."

"Okay," with a quick pat to the still filthy black skin, Michael exited, making his way toward the mansion and his suite.

Truth be told, Kitt noticed how his partner shuffled out of the garage. He had kept his good spirits up during the trip home, despite April's continued comments about Kitt's condition. But Kitt knew his partner, and Michael's body language showed him just how much her words had stung.

The technician in question returned a few minutes later with a bucket and washrag. "I really don't know why he thinks he can get away with this." April made herself busy tying her hair back and rolling up her sleeves.

"April," Kitt began gently, "why do you dislike Michael so?"

She paused, firing an incredulous glare at the car. "Because he treats you with such little regard."

Something fired inside him, a protectiveness towards his partner. "That isn't true," Kitt continued, attempting to keep his emotions out of his voice. "In all honesty, I should have scanned that bog long before we were in mid-air."

"Is that what he tells you? That it's your responsibility?"

"No, rather the opposite." Kitt quickly defended his partner. "April, after we attempted to get me out of the swamp, Michael went to attract the attention of the owners of the dogs we heard barking."

"So he left you?"

Kitt continued as if she had not spoken. "He was then attacked by three rather vicious dogs. You have no idea how I felt watching them take him down like that and being unable to do anything to help him. My systems were already malfunctioning, I tried to call them off, but they persisted until Michael lost consciousness. I then watched as two men hoisted him over one of their shoulders and carried him beyond scanner range."

"Yes, but if he'd been paying attention..."

"We saved a young woman's life, isn't that enough to make up for this? It isn't as if Michael walked away unscathed." Kitt paused, wanting nothing more than to make his new technician understand. "You knew before you began working with us that we tend to find ourselves in ... hairy situations." Kitt momentarily smiled at his use of one of Michael's terms.

"And my goal was to stop his mistreatment of you."

Kitt felt something akin to his heart hardening. "I would agree with you if Michael continually returned uninjured."

"Exactly." She stood with her hands on her hips, striking one of those female poses that made him feel small. "He has no regard for himself and even less for you."

If Kitt had a jaw, it would have been gaping open. "Please don't get me wrong, April, I appreciate your concern..."

"No buts," she interrupted, wringing out the rag to begin washing some of the filth off.

"I just wish you'd give him a chance," Kitt finished wondering if she'd ever recognise the hurt she was causing, or if she'd care for that matter.

*

A shower and a night's sleep had done him a world of good. He wasn't feeling anywhere near as tender anymore. The wounds still stung and pulled, but their attitudes had bitten deeper. Bonnie had always said the same things, though never when he returned injured as well. And Devon standing by chuckling, he wasn't sure if that was worse or not.

He would never learn. He always opened himself up to people and he always got hurt. To think he had been so happy, so proud of Kitt for coping, for making the best of a rotten situation. They had saved Layla's life and put a murderer behind bars. On the trip to the semi they had been joking, bantering about the events they had just survived.

Then April had opened her mouth.

Michael ran a hand though his hair, debating with himself whether he had the courage to go back down and face them again when his comlink beeped.

"Yeah, Kitt?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive? There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you."

Michael's heart sank with dread. Kitt and April had spoken and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they discussed. Still... "Sure, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll meet you out front," Kitt told him before the link cut.

Standing, Michael grabbed his jacket off the couch before heading downstairs.

*

Kitt waited almost anxiously for his partner. There had been no mistaking Michael's raised vitals when he told him he wanted to talk. Kitt hoped he was right as to why.

Michael gingerly settled himself in the front seat, taking a bit of time to make himself comfortable before closing the door. There was no need to pretend with Kitt. "Where to?"

"Our usual haunt?"

Michael nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"May I?" Kitt waited, keeping the the car in auto.

"She's all yours."

"Thank you." Kitt pulled away from the curb slowly not wanting to stress his new systems or Michael's abused body.

Twenty minutes later Kitt pulled off the road and onto the sandy shore facing a deserted section of the ocean. In the distance an ocean liner could be seen drifting on the calm waters.

"How are you?" Michael asked when Kitt remained silent.

"So far all systems are checking out. I just finished scanning the cruise ship in the distance. It's nice to have everything in order again."

"I'm glad April takes such good care of you."

"Michael," Kitt began, needing to explain to Michael that he most certainly did not share April's sentiments. "You can drop the false bravado." Michael's eyebrows rose a notch. "Yes, April and I spoke.."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Just your body language." Kitt answered confidently. "I know she hurt you with her comments, but please believe me that I don't share her opinions. I tried to explain how things are out in the field for us, but she refused to listen."

"You did?" Michael found himself touched by his partner's loyalty.

"Believe it or not, I do _not_ think that you abuse me. I wish you would let me do more of the dirty work so you could stop abusing yourself."

Michael's mouth opened and closed as he stared at the voice modulator at a loss for words.

"It's one of the things I miss about Bonnie," Kitt continued softly, vocalizing one of his greatest wishes. "The family atmosphere we had. Yes we all fought from time to time, but I never saw her berate you like this. And it bothers me the way April treats us from time to time."

"Kitt... I had no idea you felt this way."

"I realised that, and this is why I wanted to talk to you. I also realised that it's us out there, depending on each other. You proved to me that it is possible twice this year. And I thank you for that."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just don't doubt our partnership again. Neither April, nor Devon will sway my thinking. Only you can do that."

Michael nodded, smiling, greatly relieved. "I trust you. I believe in what we do and how we do it."

"So do I. Like you, I'm willing to take the damage to make the difference. We are both programmed that way."

"I like your thinking, Pal. I just want you to know that this conversation means a lot to me."

"Good, then you won't easily forget it."

Michael snickered. "There's very little you say that I don't pay attention to." Relaxing back into the seat, Michael let his eyes drift to the ship in the distance, feeling his body truly relax for the first time since before they left.

fin  
October 30, 2002


End file.
